Silver Snow Dust
by Lord Divestre Croft
Summary: Just before Christmastime, Cloud and Tifa share an evening together and discuss the past and the present...Taken from my previous story Aftermath, which I hated with a passion...


It took me a while to realize that I hated my story, _Aftermath_, with a passion. So I deleted it off the face of the earth. However, I did save one chapter of it...

* * *

Cloud sat cross from Tifa in the small café. Endless, fresh, silver snow dust fell from the sky and blanketed the ground below. Tifa watched from the window like as if she were still a little child. A gush of wind blew, and a curly swirl of white specks passed through.

"Almost Christmas," Cloud mumbled. "Gosh, I love Christmastime."

"I love this time of year too," Tifa replied. "I love big dinners, the gingerbread, the crisp snow..."

"The mistletoe?" Cloud asked.

He rested his chin on a fist and smiled perversely. Tifa reached over and playfully hit him on the shoulder; she couldn't help but giggle.

"I also love it when you're like this, Cloud."

"Like what?"

"When you're being yourself," Tifa said. "I like it."

Tifa folded her fingers around the mug of "eggnog cappuccino" and sipped at it, savoring the cinnamon flavor. The heat nearly burned her tongue, but she didn't mind. It was delicious...irresistible in fact. She swallowed and sniffed the aroma. Cloud watched her every movement. She was so pretty. That thick, orange sweater of hers made her look cute and adorable, as if those big, wine-colored eyes weren't enough. These feelings that stirred deep within him were so surreal. Wasn't he completely for Aeris a year ago? As he stared at the beautiful brunette angel that sat opposite from him, Cloud realized that Tifa had something Aeris would never have. It had nothing to do with attractiveness or her figure or anything superficial. Tifa was strong and enduring; Aeris's sheltered life had never taught her to be that way.

"Cloud," Tifa whispered.

Cloud came down to earth when he heard her voice. Tifa leaned closer, away from the back of the chair. She took a deep breathe and continued.

"Cloud," she repeated. "About last night...when I kissed you like that..."

"I love you."

The words came out of his mouth before he even realized it. Tifa tried to say something back, but her voice completely stopped working. She sat back in her chair, wrapped her hands around her mug, and stared at Cloud. Her face was unreadable. Her expression was not necessarily blank, but it was not sad, frightened, or even surprised. Cloud took one of her hands and held it in both of his. She took her eyes off of him and to his hands. Tifa shook her head and smiled.

"I want to go somewhere," Tifa finally said.

"Where?" asked Cloud.

"I don't care."

----------

Yuffie lay down flat on the guest bed. The room was a dark blue, but then again, who needed the light? If the light were on, watching the snow fall wouldn't quite be the same.

"When are they coming back?" Yuffie grumbled. "I want a drink from the bar, but only Tifa knows where the keys to the cupboard are!"

She turned onto her side and watched the snowflakes. Curling herself up into a ball, Yuffie hoped for warmth.

"I gotta find out how the heater works in this joint."

---------

The ice skating rink in the park was peppered with children, mothers, fathers, and lovers. Around and around they all went; some skate fast and some took their dear old time. The place buzzed with noise. Tifa made up her mind to keep close to Cloud.

"So," Tifa shouted. "What **did **you want to be when you grew up? Before the whole Shinra thing."

"I think I wanted to become a firefighter," Cloud responded. "Don't know what I was thinking."

"You've been through things that most firefighters will never go through," Tifa said. "The best part is that you lived through it all."

It was late, and many people began to leave the rink. Only a few others were left.

"What is your favorite moment in your life," Cloud questioned. "And this moment does not count."

Tifa folded her arms and let her feet glide over the ice.

"Hmmmm...my fave moment...it's between the time that last time mom and I went shopping...and last night..."

Cloud face turned crimson red. Tifa noticed him blushing and laughed.

"Ah, come on, Cloud!" she shouted. "It's the woman's job to blush about that."

Tifa skated over to Cloud and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. She nuzzled her chin against his shoulder. Cloud suddenly lost his balance, and Tifa came tumbling down with him. He lay on his back on the ice, with Tifa well protected on his chest.

"Sorry," Cloud apologized. "I lost focus."

They slowly struggled to stand up on the ice rink again. Tifa snickered at Cloud's momentary clumsiness, but her then, her laughter stopped dead. No one else was on the ice rink.

"Tifa, what's wrong?"

"What about Aeris?" Tifa suddenly asked.

"What do you mean 'What about Aeris'?" Cloud replied.

"She likes you, Cloud," Tifa declared. "And you used to be interested in her. What are you going to tell her?"

Tifa always went on the soar subjects. It was true; almost a year ago, he and Aeris gave each other casual, flirtatious glances. There was even a peck on the cheek or two. But when it was all said and done, it was only attraction to Cloud. And nothing else.

"I have to cross that bridge when I get there," he replied. "I have no other choice than that."

Tifa nodded in agreement. Because of her mature foresight though, she knew that it wasn't going to pretty.

"You are such a heartbreaker, though, Cloud," she teased. "You're worthless!"

"Hey!"

Tifa cuddled his arm tightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm only kidding," Tifa whispered. "You know that right?"

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too..."

* * *

Das ende... 


End file.
